1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an aqueous ink composition, an ink jet recording method, and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method for ejecting minute ink droplets from a nozzle of a recording head of an ink jet recording apparatus to record an image on a recording medium is known and the use thereof in the fields of sign printing and high-speed label printing is also being researched. In a case where an image is recorded on a recording medium with a low ink absorbing property (for example, art paper or coated paper) or a recording medium with an ink non-absorbing property (for example, a plastic film), the use of an aqueous resin ink composition containing resin emulsion (also referred to below as “an aqueous ink” or “an ink”) as ink is being researched from the viewpoints of the global environment, safety for human bodies, and the like.
There is known a technique for improving the abrasion resistance of recorded matter, in which wax is incorporated into aqueous inks in addition to fine resin particles as a fixing resin. In recording on a recording medium with a low or non-ink absorbing property using aqueous ink, there is known a technique for recording using a reaction liquid for aggregating ink components in order to quickly fix the ink attached to the recording medium to reduce ink bleeding and to improve image quality (refer to, for example, JP-A-2015-199882).
However, although the reaction liquid is used to quickly fix the ink, there is a problem in that the water resistance and abrasion resistance of the recorded matter are decreased when recording is performed using this reaction liquid. This is presumed to be because, when a reaction liquid is used, the resin of the resin emulsion and the aggregated particles of the wax become sparse in the ink layer of the recorded matter after recording, the surfactant is present in the voids so as to be easily absorbed therein, and the water resistance and the abrasion resistance are deteriorated.